Foongus
|} Foongus (Japanese: タマゲタケ Tamagetake) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 39. Biology Foongus is a white mushroom-like Pokémon with a cap that looks quite similar to a Poké Ball. It has stubby, digit-less arms, a large pink mouth, and pinprick-like dark eyes. It uses the Poké Ball-like pattern on its head to lure people and Pokémon in grassy areas, then releases a cloud of poisonous spores to defend itself. It moves by either hopping or turning on its side and rolling on its cap. In the anime Major appearances Foongus made its anime debut in Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!, when a group of Foongus and 's Pokémon after Ash's Scraggy used on the Mushroom Pokémon. A Foongus appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs!. A girl named Marigold played with it. She hid it from her father as she was afraid he would not like it. A Foongus appeared in Expedition to Onix Island!. Multiple Foongus appeared in Go, Go Gogoat!. Minor appearances A photo of multiple Foongus appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. A Foongus under Bobby's care made a brief appearance The Lonely Deino!. It was being picked up by its who referred to it as his "Best Buddy". Foongus has made cameo appearances in Lost at the Stamp Rally!, A Maractus Musical!, The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, Cilan Takes Flight!, Climbing the Tower of Success!, and Search for the Clubultimate!. Multiple Foongus appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!. A Foongus appeared in Cameron's Secret Weapon!. A Foongus appeared in The Island of Illusions!. Multiple Foongus appeared in A Pokémon of a Different Color!. Multiple Foongus appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A 's Foongus appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic! and Under the Pledging Tree!. Multiple Foongus appeared in So You're Having a Bad Day!. Pokédex entries to repel anyone who tries to catch them. For unknown reasons, they resemble Poké Balls.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Foongus appeared in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, where it was one of the Pokémon kidnapped by Team Plasma. It was later found in a stronghold and returned to its Trainer. Foongus is a Pokémon owned by Whi-Two. She used it to defeat a , earning its Trainer a Pokédex. This Foongus is nicknamed Dake-chan or "Foongy" in the translation. Foongus was a Pokémon liberated by Team Plasma. After Whi-Two started calling Foongus by a nickname, Rood told her that she should not, for the Pokémon were to be set free, and she would not be able to keep it. Despite this, Whi-Two still called Foongus by a nickname in secret. After N was defeated, Whi-Two choose to bring Foongus along with her. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga A Foongus appeared in The King's Identity...!!. A Foongus appeared in Clash! White Hero vs Black Hero. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Foongus appeared in RB15. A Foongus appeared in RB26. A Foongus appeared in RB76. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and (both in tall grass and as fake items)}} and (both in tall grass and as fake items) Routes , , and (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} , , and , Pokémon Village (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} In side games |area=Autumn: Volcanic Slope, Firebreathing Mountain; Field: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Desolate Canyon (1F-7F), Forest Grotto (1F-7F), Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Inflora Forest (1F-8F), Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Tempting Path (1F-9F), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Pearl Marsh: Fluffy Meadow (All Areas)}} |area=Area 23: Stage 11}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=591 |name2=Amoonguss |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison }} Sprites Trivia * Foongus, along with its evolution, is similar to and in that it resembles a Poké Ball. ** However, unlike Voltorb and Electrode, it only has a Poké Ball design on it, instead of being in the shape of one. ** Likewise, it features the whole design, complete with the circle resembling the button in the middle (contrary to Voltorb's evolution line having just the shape and general colors, and according to the Pokédex, being transformed Poké Balls themselves). ** Foongus's form's coloration is reminiscent of that of the Master Ball. It shares this trait with . * Foongus and its share their species name with , , , and . They are all known as the Mushroom Pokémon. ** All six Pokémon also share a common move, , and ability, . * Foongus is the slowest Pokémon. Origin It appears to be based on or mushrooms of the genus, due to it being . The cap is designed to look like the front of a Poké Ball. Name origin Foongus is a corruption of and may be a combination of fool (to deceive, referencing its use of its Poké Ball-like cap to attract unsuspecting prey) and fungus. Together with , their names are a corruption of the phrase, "Fungus among us." Tamagetake may be a combination of 玉 tama (sphere), 魂消る tamageru (to be astonished), and 茸 take ( , or more specifically, the mushroom). In other languages , and |fr=Trompignon|frmeaning=From and |es=Foongus|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tarnpignon|demeaning=From and |it=Foongus|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=깜놀버슬 Kamnolberseul|komeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=精靈球菇 Jīnglìhngkàuhgū|zh_yuemeaning=From and . May also be from and . |zh_cmn=寶貝球菇 Bǎobèiqiúgū|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . May also be from and . |ru=Фунгус Fungus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Dake-chan External links |} de:Tarnpignon fr:Trompignon it:Foongus ja:タマゲタケ pl:Foongus zh:哎呀球菇